<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[MOODBOARD] Azula &amp; Mai &amp; Ty Lee by Oceantail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150507">[MOODBOARD] Azula &amp; Mai &amp; Ty Lee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail'>Oceantail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azula Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azula Week 2020, Friendship, Gen, Image ID avalible, Not a fanfic, Photoset, best viewed on desktop, created with Canva, i didn't know about azula week until the day it started, i needed a break for day 3, mobile is always super wack with images, moodboard, so it's kinda tough for me to crank out a fanfic a day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula Week 2020 Day 3: Friendship</p><p>A moodboard/photoset of Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. </p><p>Image described</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Mai &amp; Ty Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azula Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[MOODBOARD] Azula &amp; Mai &amp; Ty Lee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>July 8th, 2020</strong><br/>
<strong>Azula Week 2020 </strong><br/>
<strong>Day 3: Friendship</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Reblog on tumblr <a href="https://oceantail-oceantail.tumblr.com/post/623099915965448192/azula-mai-ty-lee-moodboardphotoset-these">here</a><br/>
Image hosted on Internet Archive <a href="https://archive.org/details/azula-week-day-3-friendship">here</a></strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>[id: pink pastel themed moodboard. Across the top in small text reads "Azula Week 2020." </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>There are 8 images. Images are described going across, left to right. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>First: Azula is in the foreground. Mai and Ty Lee are sitting in chairs in the background, looking at Azula as she plans to overthrow the Ba Sing Se. They are wearing green Kyoshi Warrior clothing. Taken from "The Guru" Season 2 Episode 19. </p>
  <p>Second: Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai are in the foreground. A fire burns behind them. Ty Lee has her arms around Azula and Mai. Taken from "The Beach" Season 3 Episode 5. </p>
  <p>Third: Azula and Ty Lee are facing each other and are clasping hands. Pink circus tents are in the background. Taken from "Return to Omashu" Season 2 Episode 3. </p>
  <p>Fourth: Mai is in the foreground looking towards the camera and smiling, thinking about Zuko. Ty Lee is in the midground looking at Mai. Azula is a silhouette in the background, sitting in a palanquin. Taken from "Return to Omashu" Season 2 Episode 3. </p>
  <p>Fifth: Overhead shot of Azula, Mai and Ty Lee standing in a triangle. Azula has her hands on their shoulders and they are facing her. "Return to Omashu" Season 2 Episode 3. </p>
  <p>Sixth: Ty Lee is hugging Mai. Mai faces the camera and looks startled at the hug, throwing her hands up. Ty Lee is facing away from the camera. There is smoke and trees in the background. "The Chase" Season 2 Episode 8. </p>
  <p>Seventh: Azula and Ty Lee as children are in the foreground looking down at the camera. Azula has a hand on Ty Lee's shoulder. They are both smiling. Taken from "Zuko Alone" Season 2 Episode 7. </p>
  <p>Eighth: Ty Lee and Azula face each other in the midground. Ty Lee is leaning towards Azula with a hand up against a wooden support pole. Azula has her hands clasped together in front of her body. There are various other Fire Nation party goers in the background. Taken from "The Beach" Season 3 Episode 5. </p>
  <p>Below the images, in large text reads "Azula &amp; Mai &amp; Ty Lee." Below that, small text reads "Prompt 3: Friendship"</p>
  <p>Off to the side, rotated at at 90 degree angle, small text reads "Created by Oceantail."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>End id.]</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>